


Comfort Denied

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade, getting Wintergreen out of that jungle, and putting the past behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Denied

Slade put the more than slightly feverish man down on the low mattress, his face a solid mask of anger. His hands, though, were gentle, as he he cleaned the filth and muck from the various cuts and scratches. The first aid he'd already given had barely been enough to keep Wintergreen alive; now Slade had to be certain each cut was clear of debris and try to get the fever down.

It took some time, but when he was done, Wintergreen was lying there clean, stitched, and bandaged...and Slade had far too much time to inspect the net results of his friend's incarceration. Ribs were showing, far too many livid discolorations, some of which might well be permanent. Two burn marks found in the course of treatment glared out at Slade from the pallid complexion.

Anger simmered, but under it was concern. His friend had been a veteran of World War Two. In perfect honesty, this might very well undo Wintergreen's health completely. That thought, the idea that Slade might never have the honor of running with the veteran, crafty soldier again piled into other more nebulous losses where Wintergreen was concerned.

One strong hand reached out, carding through hair gone gray with hard living. Somewhere in England, the latest wife of this man was waiting for news, with two small children. In Germany, his own wife waited, with a sturdy young boy and a newborn son.

And right now, Slade found it hard to remember that his duty lay with them, that he and this man were no more than friends now, and he could not take the time to nurse Wintergreen back to health personally.

When the fever broke, Slade was still there, eyes hard with necessity as he outlined how they would go back to civilization.

Wintergreen listened, and swore privately in his mind that he owed Slade everything he would ever be now, even as he mourned the passing of older, more familiar times.


End file.
